kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Intensity Gate
Intensity Gates are special doorways in Kid Icarus: Uprising. These doorways are found in land battles and always hold areas (usually small) that have a Treasure Box in them. Be wary, as some hold enemies. To open an Intensity Gate, Pit must be playing at an intensity level that is at least the number shown on the gate. Note: This list is currently incomplete. Please add any discovered Intensity Gates. Chapter 1 ]] Gate Level: 5 In the fountain courtyard, if Pit turns to the right, there should be a gate in plain view. Because this is the first Intensity Gate that Pit finds, Palutena will fill him in on what it is. Inside is an Underworld Crawler. Chapter 2 There are no Intensity Gates in this chapter. Chapter 3 ]] Gate Level: 4 Near the starting point, after rounding a few corners, this gate can be seen on top of a small staircase. It will take Pit down a pathway, but he shouldn't drop off at the end, which will take back to the starting point; instead, he should turn right to find a Treasure Box. Turning around and going back the way he came also reveals a Souflee. Gate Level: 7 This gate is located after the battle with the first head of the Hewdraw. In the immediate next area, if Pit looks left about 120 to 150 degrees, the gate should come into view. Inside is a Treasure Box and a few enemies. Chapter 4 Gate Level: 5 When Pit arrives at a small area with a Jump Pad in the center, there should be a door behind the pad; past that is an elevator, which will take Pit up. When he exits out of the elevator, if he goes behind it, there should be the Intensity Gate. Chapter 5 Gate: Level: 4 In the area with the trampolines, when Pit arrives there past the place where the Mik was bouncing in, there should be a Jump Pad to the right; past that will be another Jump Pad, and following that will be the Intensity Gate. The room behind it contains three Treasure Boxes; the one on the left contains a weapon (and may or may not contain a Power); the one on the right contains food and Hearts; the middle one is a Mimicutie. Note: Only one Treasure Box may be opened, although there are instances when the Treasure Boxes would stay long enough for another one to be opened. ]] Gate Level: 8 In the area with the trampolines, Pit can also travel on platforms under the ones with the trampolines. When Pit finds the second Specknose, there will be a trampoline platform that Pit can go underneath, where the Intensity Gate is located. As an easter egg, the room is textured to look like a shop from the 8-bit Kid Icarus game. The level of Intensity required may be 8, as the easter egg is 8-bit, but this is just speculation. Chapter 6 There are no Intensity Gates in this chapter. Chapter 7 Gate Level: 9 This gate is easy to find, but the hard part about getting there is enduring the air battle at the highest intensity (9.0, "Nothing Harder!"). This gate will take you to a room with puddles with an electric current. You will be notified about the floor by Palutena. After defeating a Shelbo, Handoras, and a Zurret, your reward is a treasure box, food, Lightning of Judgment item, and a Drink of the Gods. You will be led back to a room filled with enemies. Gate Level: 4 The gate in this chapter is easy to find. To find the second one, look to your right after entering the door once the central platform is on the second/third level, you must play in an Intensity of 4.0 or higher. Chapter 8 Gate Level: 6 The Intensity Gate in this chapter is in the hallway on the right, right after the Belunka breaks down the wall killing the Space Pirate Sniper that is connected to the elevator after the engine room. The room contains one treasure chest. Chapter 9 There are no Intensity Gates in this chapter. Chapter 10 Gate Level: 4 After you enter a room, the doors will be blocked. Defeat the Suit of Skuttler, and Tempura Wizard. After they are both defeated, the doors will be accessible. But, do not follow the arrow. Instead, make your way backwards from the arrow and you will reach the Intensity Gate. In it is a Girin, Sinistew, Skuttler, and a Hot Spring. Also there is scenery in front of the Hot Spring where a Souflee is hiding. There is also a small staircase that leads down to a Mimicutie. Chapter 11 There are no Intensity Gates in this chapter. Chapter 12 There are no Intensity Gates in this chapter. Chapter 13 Gate Level: 7 When you reach the boss door, look left to find this gate on the side. Inside is a single Treasure Chest. Chapter 14 There are no Intensity Gates in this chapter. Chapter 15 Gate Level: 6 When you get to the Exo Tank area, in the third room there's a track, leading you to the "roof" where you will find 2 Healing Items and the Intensity Gate. Inside is a Treasure Chest hidden in the corner, as well as some Quoils. Chapter 16 Gate Level: 7 This gate cannot be missed. It is located among the vaults that give you hearts sometime after the Aether Ring shaft. Instead of hearts, it drops a weapon. Chapter 17 There are no Intensity Gates in this chapter. Chapter 18 Gate Level: 6 When playing as Magnus, at the place where the Centurions fighting against the Underworld Army, there's an alley to the right where the Intensity Gate is located. After obtaining the treasure in the Treasure Box, two Skuttlers and a Skuttler Mage will enter the area. Chapter 19 Gate Level: 6 This gate is found near the end of the mini-maze. Inside is a Treasure Chest. Chapter 20 Gate Level: 5 It is shortly after the start of land battle, right after the room with the 5 Centurions and 2 Centurion Knights just past the first Exo Tank. The gate takes you through a series of platforms which Pit must jump, fighting past some enemies as he reaches a Treasure Chest. There is also a Souflee that appears along the path. The pathway drops him off at the end of the first Exo Tank track. Gate Level: 8 When reaching the "maze" fall in the hole before the door with the lock. Then go through a little hallway and you should see the gate. It's a little cave with one treasure box. Chapter 21 The only land battle area is the arena, so no Intensity Gate is in this chapter. Chapter 22 The only land battle area is the Rewind Spring, so no Intensity Gate is in this chapter. Chapter 23 Gate Level: 8 This Intensity Gate is located in the room where you first see the green pillars, which you have to hit to lower them. Hit the two of them and the Gate should be on the left. Chapter 24 The Intensity Gate is located behind Pit at the start of the land battle. Access past this gate leads to a Zodiac Chamber containing Pisces Heal. Chapter 25 As there is no land battle for this chapter, there is no Intensity Gate. Category:Challenges Category:Uprising Challenges Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Solo mode Category:Articles in Need of Cleanup